Evil Saiyan (chapter)
|romaji = Aku no Saiyajin |translated title = The Perfect Evil Awakens |release = |engrelease = |episode = 2 |saga = Prison Planet Saga |previous = Prison Planet (chapter) |next = Vs. Cunber }} |''Aku no Saiyajin''}} is the second chapter of the ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission'' manga. Summary In the Slum Area of the Prison Planet, Future Trunks battles against Bojack for the possession of the Two-Star Special Dragon Ball. When Bojack attempts to counter attack Trunks, he is hit with a surprise Death Beam belonging to Cooler. Trunks thanks Cooler who in turn tells him that he should not let his guard down until he is sure his enemy is dead. After realising prior that Trunks did not have a Special Dragon Ball of his own, Cooler partners up with him in an attempt to escape the planet, finding his Saiyan ally to be useful. Trunks then sees Oolong and is surprised at why he would be on the planet along with them. Meanwhile in the Green Area, Xeno Goku has gone off alone in search of Fu, leaving behind Goku, Vegeta and Future Mai. When Vegeta voices his vow to capture Fu in order to make him tell them where Trunks is, a flying communications device approaches and with Fu speaking through it, tells them that others will now be coming for them in order to get the Special Dragon Ball in their possession. The Saiyan pair then feel a powerful ki approaching and immediately turn into Super Saiyan Blue as the evil Saiyan named Cunber, bound in restraints lands before them. Goku rushes in for an attack but Cunber catches the incoming Goku with an attack that is able to corrupt the opponent's ki. This causes Goku to drop out of his Super Saiyan Blue form and into a Super Saiyan: Berserk. Vegeta tosses the Special Dragon Ball to Mai to hold on to as he now finds himself defending against a Goku who has turned on him, his mind having been overtaken. After Goku smashes Vegeta into the ground he soon turns on Mai but he is intercepted by the sudden appearance of Trunks. Cooler also arrives for assistance, knocking Goku backwards with a whip of his tail. Fu voices his surprise at how Trunks was able to escape the Slum Area even though he had put handcuffs on him that seal ki as well as his apparent team up with Cooler. He goads Cooler by saying that he should have brought his brother Frieza to the planet instead due to him having the stronger transformation. Cooler however responds by saying that whatever Frieza can do, he can do also as he transforms into a Golden new form. Cooler leaps into the air and powers up a Golden Supernova which he launches directly at Goku. The amount of power given out causes Cooler to power back down to his Fourth Transformation but the attack was enough to knock Goku out. The nearby Cunber now begins to power up even further, ready to fight for himself. Appearances Characters Locations *Prison Planet **Slum Area **Babari Transformations *Super Saiyan *Fourth Transformation *Super Saiyan Blue *Evil Saiyan *Super Saiyan (Berserk) *Golden Frieza Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Cooler (Fourth Transformation) vs. Bojack *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Cunber (Evil Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) *Future Trunks and Cooler (Fourth Transformation/Golden Frieza) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) Anime, Game and Manga differences *In the game opening, Trunks battles against Fu with Cooler intercepting by firing a blast at seemingly the two of them, making it unclear where his allegiance lied. In the manga, Cooler intercepts the battle between Trunks and Goku, with it being clear that he was aligned with Trunks. *In the game opening, Goku and Vegeta fight against Bojack and his entire crew in the Green Area. In the manga, Trunks and Cooler fight just Bojack in the Slum Area. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on part of the first as well as the second Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission opening. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Universe Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Prison Planet Saga